Subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are widely used with electrical devices, such as personal computers, notebooks, portable phones, PDAs and the like. SIM card connectors are adapted to connect SIM cards with the electrical devices. A SIM card connector usually needs a switch device for detecting full insertion of the SIM card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,426 discloses a card connector with a switching device. The switching device includes an upper and a lower switching member. The upper and lower switching members respectively have an upper contact portion and a lower contact portion. The upper switching member further has a biasing hump for engaging with a leading edge of a card. The upper and lower switching members are assembled to the base in juxtaposition, and the upper contact portion is located above the lower contact portion. A stopper of the upper switching member limits movement of the upper contact portion. The contact portions are spaced apart from each other before the card is inserted. The biasing hump projects into an insertion path of the card. When the card is inserted into the connector and reaches its final position, the leading edge of the card slides over the biasing hump of the upper switching member, thereby pushing the upper contact portion to engage with the lower contact portion to establish an electrical connection therebetween.
However, the switch device needs two switch members, thus requiring a complicated manufacturing process and a high cost.
U.S. Pat, No. 6,130,387 discloses a switch assembly built into a connector that connects to pads of a smart card. The connector includes a frame extension or support for the switch assembly. The switch assembly has a switch element. The switch element includes a contacting part extending forwardly and downwardly in proximity to a printed circuit board, and a pedal extending laterally and upwardly from a side of the contacting part, through a hole in the frame extension or support. When the smart card is inserted into the connector, the pedal is depressed, causing the contacting part to be depressed against a circuit trace of the printed circuit board. This results in the closing of the switch.
However, the pedal and the contacting part are non-symmetrically formed on the switch element, which may affect the resiliency and cause a misconnection of the contacting part with the circuit trace of the printed circuit board after a period of use.